Ememies To Friends
by MusicFan4Ever
Summary: Bree Henderson has been bullied by Chase Davenport for years. All that changes during a mission when Bree gets hurt. Can Chase prove his feelings for Bree, or will they forever be stuck in the 'Friends' zone?
1. The Start Of The Pain

**Character List**

* * *

**Bree Henderson**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Wavy, long, brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Chase Davenport**

**Age: A few months older than Bree**

**Hair: Spiky, brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

* * *

**Kim Crawford**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Long, wavy, blonde**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Adam Henderson**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Leo Dooley**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Short, black**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Jack Brewer**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Long, (for a guy, that is) brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Trent Uglyono**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

* * *

**Mia Fin**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Short, curly, blonde**

**Eyes: Hard ice blue**

* * *

**Frank Ass-hole**

**Age: 20**

**Hair: Brown, short, curly**

**Eyes: Brown**

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V.**

Hi! My name's Bree Henderson. I'm in tenth grade and have only one friend. Her name is Kim Crawford. We both get bullied everyday at school by Chase Davenport, and his best bud, Jack Brewer. Wait, I should probably start from the beginning.

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm so excited for school!" A young Bree told her Dad as he drove her to school. "I hope I meet some new friends." Bree's Dad smiled from the front seat. "I do too. Remember, tell the teacher about m-mom." Bree's face fell. "I will." She answered seriously. "Adam, can you show Bree her room? I need to check in with the principal." Mr. Henderson looked at his older son. "Yeah, sure." Adam agreed. A few minutes later, the car pulled up to a big building painted yellow. On the left hand side was a petting zoo, with horses, dogs, cats, even a peacock! "Wow," Bree exclaimed as she looked around. She followed Adam to a small room, that had a sign on the door that read:First Graders Only!"Good luck Bree!" Adam said as he gave his little sister a hug. "Thanks, you too." Adam left, and Bree walked in. There were ten desks, each had four chairs, and names taped on. Bree looked for the one with her name on it. She found it, and saw three kids there already. One was a blonde, that was sitting by herself on one side, while the other two were boys. One had spiky Hair, and the other had wavy Hair. "Hi," Bree introduced herself. The boys ignored her, but the blonde smiled. "Hi, are you new here?" She asked. Bree nodded. "Yeah, I'm Bree, by the way."_

_"I'm Kim." Bree could already tell that they were going to be good friends. "Bree? Isn't that a type of cheese?" The spiky haired boy asked. "Um, yes, but it's also a name, short for Breeana." Bree said, slightly mad. "Whatever, cheese." Bree ignored him, and asked Kim where the teacher is. "He's getting supplies." Bree nodded. As Bree sat down, The wavy haired boy threw something at her. It was a note. It read:**Get ready for a hell of a ride. **Oh boy, Bree thought._

_*End of flashback*_

The worst part about the bullying? I think that I have a crush on Chase. My Mom died of lung cancer when I was in preschool. Kim's Dad died in a car crash just a few years ago. It was really hard for her. Our parents are really good friends, and Kim and I are hoping that they will get married. That would be pretty awesome. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter will be longer. Maybe... Hahaha! Peace.**


	2. Mean

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I woke up a 7:30 A.M. I got out of bed, and took a shower, got dressed in a long sleeved tee, even thought it was going to be a hot day. You see, I cut. I'm not proud either. Dad knows, but he doesn't know how to stop me. I was also diagnosed with anorexia when I was twelve, and I still am. Chase always said that I deserved it. _The past is in the past._ **(1 Who said that in 'Frozen'?) **I thought to myself as I went downstairs. Nobody can change it.I saw Adam raiding the leftover pie. "Adam, ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth. I ate nothing. "Let's go."

* * *

At school, everyone was going to the school auditorium. Today, each student had to preform something. I go to a school designed for special kids. By special, I mean either really talented, or bionic. I'm both of those things. So are Kim, Adam, Chase, and Jack. I looked at my watch and it read, 9:00 A.M. Shit. I'm going to be late. I super sped into the auditorium, using my bionics. I met Kim backstage. "Hey!" She called out to me. "Hi." I gave her a hug and she returned it. "So, what's Adam doing?" she asked. "He's going to be playing the guitar." Kim nodded. "Have you been at it latlety?" She murmured. I shook my head. "No, I haven't. The bullying isn't as bad as usual." Kim nodded. She brightened up. "Well, we're going to be on soon, so let's watch the others." Kim and I walked to the bleachers, and sat down. We saw Leo and his girlfriend Janelle singing 'The Monster'. They were really good. Next up came Mia Fin. She was singing 'Dark Horse'.Trent came up with her. Call me mean, but Mia is a bad Singer. I'm not trying to be mean, but it's true. "And next up is Bree Henderson!" The announcer announced. "Good luck!" Kim said before I went up onstage. Adam followed me, his guitar in his left hand. I got the microphone set up, said a few words. "This song is dedicated to those who had ever been bullied, including, Kim Crawford, and me. Chase glared at me from the audience. I looked away, and began to sing 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, as soon as the music started.

_"You, and your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me._

_You,have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing._

_You, with you voice like nails on a chalkboard, Calling me out when I'm wounded._

_You, are picking on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down, with just one signal blow._

_But what you don't know, what you don't know._

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides, an' wildfire lies, and your humiliations._

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as If I don't already see them._

_I walk with my head down, trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you, I, just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around._

_Somebody made you cold, but the cycle ends right now, cause youcan't lead me down that road, and you don't know what you don't know._

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Yeah, someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game, with that same big loud opinion, but, nobody's listening._

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things._

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean. And a liar. And pathetic. And alone in life, and mean. And mean, and mean._

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah! Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

As soon as I finished singing, the audience exploded in applause. The only people who weren't clapping were, Chase, Jack, Trent, and Mia. I smiled, and got offstage. "Good luck, Kim!" I told her as she went up. She smiled, and nodded in awknolegment. I felt a hard Yank on my elbow, and I turned and faced Chase Davenport.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

After Bree stopped singing, a lot of heads turned towards me and Jack. Damn. Whey did she have to go singing about it? Kim went up on stage, and started to sing _'Beautiful'_, by Christina Agulara. I went and found Bree. I yanked on her elbow really hard. She spun around and faced me, Jack, Trent, and Mia. She looked at me with fear in her brown eyes. I threw a punch to her stomach, and she winced in pain. _Good. She deserves it. Wait, why am I thinking that? She doesn't deserve the pain. She was right to sing that song._ Shut up me! I hate my inner voice. I used my ability to move things with my mind, and Bree went flying into a box full of props. My gang and I walked over to Bree, and we started to beat her up. She cried, but I ignored it. We only stopped when my phone rang. "Yes?" I asked. **"Chase, bring Adam, Kim, and Bree. It's an emergency."**My dad's voice said. "Okay." I hung up, and looked at Bree, who was on the floor, in a corner. I walked over to her and told her what dad said. She nodded. We went on missions sometimes, and I was forced to do them with her. My gang and I walked back to the audience, Bree following. I hope that that hurt.

* * *

**Poor Bree! She sooo does **_**not **_**deserve the pain. Chase does. Well, until later.**


	3. The Mission

**Bree's P.O.V.**

After school, I got ready for the mission. I walked over to Chase's house with Adam and Kim.

We were at the Davenport's mansion. I knocked on the door. Kim and I pulled our hair into pony tails, so that it wouldn't get in the way. Chase opened the door. Great. "Come on, dad has the helicopter ready." I nodded, and walked in. "Hey guys, I'll explain on the way." Everyone hopped into the helicopter. I sat farthest away from Chase. "There has been a huge serial killer on the loose. Your job is to turn him in. Good luck." Mr. Davenport continued to steer the helicopter. "Okay," Chase started. "Here's the plan. Kim will use her powers to get Bree through, then get out of there. Bree, use you super speed to distract the Guy while Adam and I finish him off. Got it?" We all nodded. "Time to go." Kim noted. I looked down, and jumped out after Kim. We didn't need parachutes, due to being bionic and all. "Let's go." Kim grabbed my wrist, and we went inside the building. "Good luck." She whispered. The building was huge. _Where do I begin?_ I thought to myself. "Hey!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw a Guy with a mask over his face and was wearing all black. Time for phase one. I ran in circles around him. I heard someone land on the roof, then saw a part of the ceiling fall down. "Nice going Adam. Now we have to pay for that!" I heard Chase yell. "Sorry." Chase and Adam jumped down through the hole. The Guy turned, and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Chase's back where his heart was. He started to pull the trigger. Everything slowed down. I super sped over to Chase, and took the bullet for him. Chase whipped around, only to see me fall to my knees. I was dying.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's short. Bree, fight the pain! Then again, who can fight a bullet...?**


	4. Why?

**Chase's P.O.V.**  
She took a bullet for me. She took a _**BULLET,**_for me. Why? I thought she hated me. I bent over Bree while Kim and Adam took care of the other Guy. Bree's hair had Come out of her pony, and her wavy brown hair was spread out around her making it look like she was underwater. The left side of her chest, right above the heart, was bleeding badly. I used my watch to contact my dad. "Bree's injured! I need you to get a ladder down _**NOW**__!_" I told him. "Roger." Came his reply. "No, Bree, we can Come back for Roger later!" I was so freaked out about Bree, I didn't realize that dad was basically saying 'Okay'. I watched as Kim and Adam knocked the killer off his feet. He didn't get back up. Adam and Kim rushed over to Bree. "Oh no, whatdowedo?!" Kim cried. "We wait for Mr. Davenport. He'll transport her to the nearest hospital." Adam said with tears in his eyes. I looked at Bree's pale face. I never did hate her. I have no idea why I was always mean to her. She seemed like a nice person. I regret all of those things I had ever said or done to her. I saw a ladder descending down from the hole in the ceiling. I got Bree's right arm and put it around my neck. I picked her up bridal style, and used my telekinesis to get up both up, and onto the helicopter, Kim and Adam climbing the ladder. Once I got in. I laid Bree down. Dad took off for the newest hospital, and dropped us off. Adam opened the door for me, and I ran inside. "Help!" I yelled. A nearby nurse heard me, and called in for a doctor. I laid Bree down on the gurney. The doctors rushed her off to surgery. This is all my fault.

**Will Bree be alright? There's a song ****_perfect _****for this chapter. It's called 'The Reason'. Check it out while reading.**


	5. I Promise You

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I was pacing around the hospital. "What if she dies?" I muttered. "What if she has amnesia? What if she has a coma?" I stopped pacing when the door hit me in the face. I rubbed my nose. "I'm not sorry." Kim started. "I had to snap you out of it somehow." I nodded. "Why did she save me?" I asked. Kim looked at Adam. He nodded. "Bree likes you." Those three words hit me hard. "But I bully her."

"That's how it works," Adam started, "The bullied girl usually falls for the bully." I looked at Adam shocked. "I don't see why she likes you." Kim grumbled. "Because of you, Bree's anorexic, and she cuts." I felt a hollow pit in my stomach. "What?" I asked. "Didn't you see the scars when you picked her up?" Kim asked. I shook my head. "No." Kim rolled her eyes. "I did notice that she was very thin though." I added. "I have to see Bree." I made my way to the receptions desk. "Excuse me, is Bree Henderson ready to see visitors?" I asked. The front lady checked a list, then nodded. "Room, 3B, Third Floor." I nodded, then walked back over to Kim and Adam. "Room 3B, Third Floor." I told them. They nodded and followed me to the elevator. I pressed the third floor button. We were listening to Taylor Swift's, Safe and Sound. The elevator dinged on the second floor, and an elderly man stepped in. He gave me a toothy grin. We went up another level, and stepped out, leaving Toothy alone. Kim and Adam looked sideways at the room numbers. I heard a shout behind me. "Chase!" I turned and saw Jack, running towards us. "Oh great, your sidekick." Kim grumbled. "I heard about Bree, did you finish the mission, or did she ruin it?" I glared at him. "No, we didn't complete the mission, and if it weren't for her, I'd be dead." I continued walking, leaving Jack dumbfounded. "Ah, room 3B." I said when we reached the door. "Um," Adam started. "Maybe I should go first." I nodded, remembering that Adam and Bree were related. "So,..." I said to Kim. " What?" She snapped. "How long has Bree been cutting?" I asked. "Since she was twelve." I looked at her startled. "What?"

"You hurt her," Kim replied simply. I thought about all the thing I had ever done to Bree and Kim. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Kim looked taken back. "What?" She asked. "I'm sorry for bullying you, you don't deserve it. I do." Kim's face softened. "It's Okay." I smiled at her, and gave her a hug. After we parted, Adam came out. I looked at Kim, and nodded. She could go. Kim walked in, leaving me with Adam. "Listen," He said angrily. "I know what you do to my sister, and because of you, she's broken on the inside." I frowned, and hung my head. "I know, and I'm sorry." I said for the third time. "You'd better be." I sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Kim came out. I walked in. I saw Bree in some normal clothes. Odd, usually, you'd be put in a hospital gown. Kim probably switched her clothed for her. Bree looked up at me with scared eyes. Adam was right. I did break her. "Hi," I softly said to her. Bree eyed me suspiciously. "What do you want?" she demanded. "To say sorry." Bree glared at me. "The great Chase Davenport wasting his time on me, Bree Henderson. Wow, how thoughtfull." She said sarcastically. "Look," I gently said. "I really am sorry." Bree looked at me with hate. "Prove it." I sighed. "Okay, I will." I walked over to her, until I was next to Bree's bed. "I swear that I will never bully you again." Bree's eyes widened with shock. "You mean it?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back. She looked beautiful when not scared. I was a monster to ever hurt someone so pure.

* * *

**Aww, Chase is finally nice! Ya know, It's weird how he fells about her. It's almost like he's being **_**controlled. **_**Mwahaha!**


	6. Operation She Will Be Loved

**Bree's P.O.V.**  
A month later, the doctors released me. Adam, Kim, and Chase had visited me everyday. Dad, Kim's mom, and Chase's dad also visited me. Even Jack had paid a few visits. Jack was actually pretty nice. But I doubt it will last. As soon as I walk through that door, everything will change. _Well Bree, It's now or never. _**_Preferably later. _**_Shut it me!_Inner voices can be _soo _annoying. I opened the door, and saw everyone look at me. A few kids clapped. What for? They had always hated me. "Hi Bree." I turned and saw Ethan. "Hi Ethan." I said. "Um, would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I smiled. "You mean _after,_class?" Ethan's face fell a little. "Um, yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, sure."Ethan smiled. "Great!" _This was going to be a good day._

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I found out the perfect way to make Bree believe in herself. I've seen her walking around like she'd rather be someone else. I've made up OSWBL or Operation She Will Be Loved. I've made up phases. Phase 1. Make her feel special. Phase 2. Make her happy. Phase 2. Make her feel beautiful.

Time to start OSWBL.

_At School..._

"Hey Bree." I said. Bree looked up. "Hey Chase." I loved to hear her voice. It was so beautiful. Off topic. My phone ringed. _Thank you Jack! _The ringtone I had was 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. "Hey Jack." I answered. **"Hey Chase." **He answered. Jack lowered his voice. **"Is it working?"**

"Yeah, it is." I said that out loud, since Bree didn't have a clue of what was going on. "Kay, I gotta go. Bye" I hung up, and put my phone in my pocket. "Who was that?" Bree asked. "Jack." Bree nodded. "Hey, was that ringtone Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'?" I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got it after we became friends." Bree blushed. "Oh. Well, I'd better get to class. Bye Chase." Bree walked down the hall to her science class. OSWLB was going exactly as planned.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

_Phase Two, Lunch Time..._

At lunch, I saw Bree sitting with Ethan. _Again._ I wanted to tell her about him, but I decided against it. She would only think that I was jealous. Which I was _not. _I sat down at my usual table. Jack and Leo joined me. "Hey," I greeted them. "Sup?" Jack asked. "Phase two." I replied. "Okay, how are you going to do that?" Leo asked. "Um..." I hadn't really thought this through. "How about just joking around?" Jack suggested. "It works for me." I thought about that for a moment. "Sure, I'll give it a try." I got up, and walked up to Bree. "Um...Hi." I said after a long pause. Bree looked up. "Hey Chase." She greeted. Ethan glared at me, then put an arm around Bree's shoulders. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "Do you, ya know, wanna hang out at my place after school?" Not what I meant to say. Oh well, no going back now. **(A/N See what I did there?) **Bree nodded. "Sure!" I looked at her in surprise. Okay..., Did not see that coming. "Cool, see you later!" I walked back to my table, and slumped down. "What just _happened?" _I asked them. Leo spoke up. "I believe it's called_nervousness._" I looked at him. "Okay..." _Oh great._

* * *

**"And she will-l-l-l be lo-oved. And she will-l-l-l be lo-o-o-o-ved." I love that song. Who else loves it? I'm out. Peace!**


	7. Hurt

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I have no idea why I said yes. I had to meet Kim later! I guess I'll have to cancel on her. I got out my phone, which, btw, was hard to do with Ethan's arm still around my shoulders, and texted Kim, who was a few tables away.

**Me: Hey.**

_**Kim: Sup?**_

**Me: Listen, I can't make it today.**

_**Kim: Why not?**_

**Me: I'm meeting Chase later.**

_**Kim: Ooh, someone has a boyfriend!**_

**Me: Shut up!**

_**Kim: *Laughs Evilly***_

**Me: *Punches You In The Face***

_**Kim: Ouch.**_

**Me: *Says with sarcasm* Sorry.**

_**Kim: Have fun on your date!**_

**Me: It's not a date!**

**_Kim: Suuuuuurrrrrrreeeeee..._  
**

**Me: This is not over!**

After that text, Kim didn't reply. I wonder why. Hint the sarcasm. I laughed, and put my phone away. In case you were wondering, my phone was a white 'I Phone' with a sparkly pink case. Ethan looked at me. "Why did you say yes to that asshole?" He asked. I got slightly mad. "Because it's the nice thing to do." I said curtly. Ethan gave me an odd look. "But Chase is horrible to you." I frowned. "People can change. And at least he's trying to be nice. I didn't see you standing up for me when I got bullied." It was true. Ethan never helped me. "Look, my status will _always _be more important than you. Sorry, but I am far more important than everyone here." Tears welled up inside of my eyes. I ran out of the cafeteria, and to the bathroom. Kim must've seen me, cause I heard her calling my name. I didn't stop though, I just kept running, using my super speed.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

After Bree ran off, Ethan gave me a confused look. "What did I do?" He asked. I stormed over to him, (Literally) and punched him in the face. I ran after Bree, who was heading for the bathroom.

As I walked in, I heard sobbing. _Bree. _I am soooooo going to kill Ethan later. Nobody hurts my friend and lives to tel the tale! I slowly walked to the stall where Bree was crying. I opened the door, and saw her on the floor. I knelt down, and put my hand on Bree's shoulder. "He's not good enough for you." Was all I said. Bree nodded, and looked up. "I can't believe that for a second there, I had thought that he, well, you know." I understood. She had thought that Ethan had loved her, and she liked him back. I was about to say something else, but the bathroom door opened, revealing an angry Mia.

* * *

**Okay, if it's short, the reason is cause my fish died. I'm so sad. He was a great little dude. Despite the fact that he bites people. Whatever...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Bulldogs7  
**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

**MyLifeofWriting**

**Korawacatdesuka**

**PrincessHaleyEve**

**cupcaketiff123**

**forevermine45321**

**horsecrazierthanyou**

**Thanks to all of the above for favoring.**

* * *

**Bulldogs7 **  
**Eline Elisabeth Jackson **  
**Korawacatdesuka **  
**MusicAngel98 **  
**MyLifeofWriting **  
**Siri Perle **  
**TEAMKLAROLINE1999 **  
**beverlie4055 **  
**klausgirl4055 **  
**pinkcrazyness**

**Thanks to the above for following.**

* * *

**Guest: Make more**  
**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Chase is jealous! Can't wait for more! Brase and Kick!**  
**Guest: Make more brase**  
**zanzibaby: I really like this story, but I really couldn't see Chase bullying anyone. I like the basis however and will keep reading! :D**  
**Tori: Please update and I LOVE that song.**  
**Guest: make more brase**  
**Guest: Make more!?333:):):)**  
**AllAmericanSlurp: Never heard of it.**  
**Tori: I loved this story on Wattpadd.**  
**Guest: More more more!**  
**Guest: Really cool different idea I love it**  
**AllAmericanSlurp: Haha, Trent Uglyono!**

**Thanks for the reveiws!**

**Reply to Tori: I'm the one who wrote it on Wattpad. Thanks for remembering!**

**-Hayden.**


	8. The End

**Mia's P.O.V.**

I was still pissed at Bree, so I decided to get a little payback. Everyone thinks I'm normal, but I'm really bionic. I can influence people to do..., _things_. Like how I got Chase to bully Bree, and how I got Ethan to say all that Shit to her too. I walked into the bathroom, and saw Bree and Kim on the floor. Kim moved forward a little, trying to protect her friend. Pathetic! I walked over to them.

"How are you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. "What do you want?" Kim asked. "Straight to the point I see." I noted. "Fine. I want Chase." Kim and Bree gave me a look. "Then go get him." Bree told me. Ha! She thinks I'll do that my self. "Yeah right. I'll go to Chase, and you two will do something to sabotage my chances!" Bree gave me a look. "Oooookaaaaayyyyyy..." Kim slowly started. "Crazy much?" She asked. I glared at her. I stepped forward, and slapped Kim. She clutched her face. "What the fuck?!" She cried.

Bree stood up. Like I was afraid of a scrawny anorexic brat. She helped Kim up, and glared at me. "Come on, she's not worth it." Bree told Kim, who was about to punch me. "Ouch." I said sarcastically while putting my hand to my heart. "That hurt." Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever." I called in my back up. Trent, and Frank. "Okay boys, have fun."

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V.**

Man, I've been dying for this moment. After Mia left, I walked towards Bree, while Frank walked towards Kim. Bree and Kim looked at eatch other and nodded. They sashayed to both of us, and put their arms around our necks. **(To clarify, Kim-Frank, and Bree-Trent) **Wow, this was easy. Bree looked up at me, and smiled. Then she kicked me where the sun don't shine. "Oi!" I cried.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Frank screamed. Bree and Kim looked at eatch other. "For fun." They said in unison. I glared at them. Time to unleash the full anger of Da Trent. Cool name right?

I got up, and crept up behind Bree. I grabbed her, and Frank did the same to Kim. "What the-?" She was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Frank tried to do the same to Kim. Key word, _tried_. Kim elbowed him in the gut though. Ooh, that looked painful. I hit Bree upside the head, and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"Yo dude," Jack pointed over to Mia. She was crying. And even worse, walking to us. Goody. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I had found out that she was the reason Bree was anorexic. "Bree...Trent...having...sex." She cried.

I know that Mia liked Trent. But _Bree_ and Trent? Something was wrong. I got up, Jack following me, and ran to where Mia was pointing. The girls' bathroom. Oh great. Hint the sarcasm. Hey, I may be a boy, but I wasn't _that_ kind of boy. I hope.

I opened the door to the girls' bathroom, and saw Bree unconscious on the floor with Trent standing over her. In a corner, I saw Kim beating up Frank. She looked like she could handle herself, so I went over to Bree. I pushed Trent out of my way, knelt down next to Bree. I gently stroked her cheek. She was so beautiful...

"Aww..." I looked and saw Trent looking at us. Oh right...forgot about him. I stood up, and faced him. "Ha! You can't even look me in the eye!" I glared at him. "Trent threw a punch at me, but I blocked it. "Grr...you're better than I thought you'd be. For a baby." I growled. Since I was shorter, I had an advantage of speed. That and my force field. "Oh come on, man up and fight like a _real_ man." Oh man, that usually triggers Spike. I waited for the black out, but it never came. Huh, that was weird. While I was distracted, Trent walked over to Bree, and kicked her. Since Trent was really strong, she flew into a wall. She fell to the floor with a sickening crack. In my vision, I saw the words, **Commando App activated. **I blacked out.

* * *

**(A/N Okay, I _was _going to make another chapter, but then I realized, 'I have so much to do, why not make this chapter the last?' So, here's the last chapter. If I feel up to it, I'll make an epilogue. Most likely not though. Just warning ya!) :A**

When I came to, Trent was out cold with his ass in the air. Oh man, I have _got _to get a picture of that. I snapped a pic with my phone. Wait, wasn't Bree here? I ran to her. Kim and Jack were already there. I picked her up, and told Kim to call the ambulance.

They came, and loaded Bree into the back. They gave me a lift, and Kim and Jack rode in his car. I was so worried for Bree. What if the crack was her head? She could die. If I lost her, I'd be broken on the inside. Realization dawned on me. I loved her.

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I heard voices talking. Everything hurt. Mostly my arm and head though. I shifted my arm. A little sting. I opened my eyes, and saw three faces looking down at me. Kim, Jack, and Chase. Chase smiled when he saw me, while Kim wiped away her tears. "Wha- What happened?" I croaked.

Kim and Chase told me, while Jack got me a glass of water. Turns out, I had broken my arm. Ouch. After Jack gave me the glass of water, Kim ushered him out of the room. Huh? Chase was sitting in a chair like, next to me. I currently hate hospitals. A lot. I mean, come on, I've been here _twice _in the same month. Really?

"Um." I was snapped out of my thought by Chase. "I'm really sorry." I looked at him. He was looking down. "For what?" I asked. He did help me. "For bullying you, I um, realized something, uh, I, uh, Iloveyou." I couldn't catch the last words. "Huh?" I asked. Chase looked into my eyes. Brown met Hazel. He leaned in, and so did I. When our lips met, it was like sparks were flying. We came up for air a few seconds later. "I love you."

I looked at Chase. I smiled at his shyness. I kissed him again. "I love you too."

* * *

**The end! So, did you like it? Don't answer that. I know you _loved_ it! How was the ending? I know that it was slightly cheesy, but that''s the first thing that came to mind. DON'T JUDGE!**

**I really hoped you liked this. I had so much fun writing this book. If you haven't already noticed, it's about anti-bullying.**

**Bullying happens everywhere. If you have the guts, stand up to the.**

**Bullying stands for:**

**B: Be brave,**

**U: Unique,**

**L: ****Loving,**

**L: Lively,**

**Y: Yourself,**

**I: Interesting,**

**N: Nice,**

**And G: Great at everything.**

_**That **_**is what the bullied should think. If you get bullied, stand up for yourself. If you know a friend who gets bullied, then _always _be there for them, cause if you don't then one day, they might not be there. You never know you love something until you let it go.**

**-Hayden**


End file.
